A Tale Untold
by LoversKagXInu
Summary: Original Characters/Setting- Tormented my her fellow classmates, she finds a way out of the world she is now trapped in. But will her own plan back fire on her? Fall into the world of Fay, and discover her story that lies within the lines. R


**A Tale Untold**

_They will know my story; a story where there are no happy endings. -Fay_

No matter how many times I count, the number of blocks on the walls are always 359. Some classrooms have 360, or 357 but this one always has 3.5.9. The chatting became louder, words rolled into sentences and those sentences turned into stories that opened up a world to me that I never knew existed. A world where thin blond girls get the cute athletic guys and the other **real** girls don't. A world where things are purchased on credit cards, visas, and mastercards, and not using coupons or trying to get a lower price. A world where you have to be snotty and mean to get by. It's a world for the beautiful, and I don't make the cut.

Welcome into the world of Fay Winters, or as most of the class calls me, "Gay Fay." High School is hard enough for any girl without constant teasing, constant reminders of how different or weird you are, and your always afraid of being left alone. It's a jungle and I'm easy pray to them, but that will all change soon. They will soon see what it feels like to be at the hands of someone higher in power. This is a story where there are no happy endings, where a princess doesn't get her prince, and even the good people go down. This is my story, the way it should be told; the way it happened_._

**********

I now have a non-stop buzzing in my head thanks to this class: cursing, shouting, bullying, yelling, putting people down, arguing, and uncontrollable texting is just a few things that go on in this group of immature idiots I call my 'classmates'. They made sure that I wasn't one of them the first day I came in to their circle of Hell. It was in the middle of January, after Christmas break, when I moved and was transferred into their class. The first day was the easiest, no one said anything to me then, they just used their eyes to show how much they didn't like me. I can still feel their stares digging holes into my back, and then their unruling laughter when I fell in gym. After the first day they started with the comments about my hair, my clothes, my size, my everything. Like it's their business, and like they actually want to know.

My guidance counsellor told me to express my anger in a manner that no one would get hurt. They hurt me, so why can't I hurt them? They call me names and put me down, so why can't I just take them out? Because I would then be put into the same category as them: dead. I want to be admired. I want the people to know who killed their sons and daughters, I want them to know why I did what I had to do. I want them to know me, for me, and not some other seventeen year-old girl who got teased. No, I want them to know the people who teased me - their own flesh and blood. I want them to know the real story, a story only I will be able to tell them.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when someone threw a paper ball at my head. There must of been something in the middle of the paper ball, because when it hit my head it hurt. _A pencil or a pen, probably_. Then there was a sound. Not the laughing of the kids after I got hit, but a sound only I could hear. A sound that couldn't be heard, but only felt. It was a *snap*, but it wasn't my knuckles or a pencil cracked in half. It was my final and last nerve, after all of these years it finally broke.

"Hey, Gay Fay! Pass it back," one of the blonde cheerleaders shouted. Everyone laughed again at my wonderful nickname, of course someone that had an IQ of a rasin could make up that kind of nickname. _Your first on my list! _I didn't move or even react to her childish games, I continued reading my book about Columbine. It showed pictures, journal entries from the guys who killed everyone, and even a picture of a gun that was used. The sound that it made must have been... undiscribable. I knew then, what I was going to do.

* * *

**June. 19th **- day of horror.

The feel of cold metal against my skin chilled me to the bone. The side of the trigger bug into my hip under my jeans. I looked at the clock, again, watching hte seconds tick on to minutes and then the minutes slowed went to the bell. I noticed that all of the cheerleaders and the jocks in my class were here that day. When I saw that their was only 15 minutes until lunch, I raised my hand. My teacher pointed to me and a smiled, "Miss. Could I go to the bathroom?" she nodded but then one of the girls commented.

"Don't fall in now, Fay." her annoying little giggle followed after her snotty remark. Getting up from my desk I rolled my eyes at her, "Grace, why don't you save your breath for Mr. Hines's after school detention. We all know you do more there then in school, and I'm not talking about school work," there were a few snickers, but the rest were just stares and eye rollings. I didn't care what people thought now, I made up my mind. I grabbed the door knob and turned it, stepping out in to the hallway. There are no one in the halls, I could hear all of the classes going on so the doors must still be opened. I looked at the room number that I was in, J17, and then I continued down the hallway to the bathroom.

The hallway seemed to get smaller as I got closer to the bathrooom. As I turned the corner, I ran in to the captain of the boys AA Basketball team. Knocking him to the floor was the last thing I wanted to do today. Even though we were ex-friends, I felt pretty bad for bumping into him. I put my hand out for him, he looked up. "Ha, Fay. I should of known it was you. You always seem to make an entrance." he laughed as he grabbed my hand.

"Just good timing is all, Brad." I pulled him up with my hand and then he smiled.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Look," he stated, pausing for a moment. He looked at me with a confused faced, "-there is this party tonight for the grads, and usually I go with Grace but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" That one caught me off guard, I could now feel the gun slowly moving down my pant leg. I smiled at him, "Brad, I'd love too. But I don't think I can make it with homework and everything," his smiled slowly faded, but he shrugged, "Oh, well. That's too bad, I was hoping you would go. This is where it is if you change your mind," he handed me a piece of paper with an address and number on it and the time to be there. I put it in to my pocket and then looked up at him, "I'll try to be there," he nodded, and then continued his way down the hallway. I really did want to go. I like him.

I ran the rest of the way to the bathroom, I didn't want to bump into anyone else. When I got to the bathroom, I closed the door behind me and locked it. Going through the plan in my head, it slowly became clearer to me on how I would do this: I would first find a camera and shot at that so that they would put the school into Red Alert, then I would walk down to J17 and knock on that door to tell them it was Fay, and if or when they open the door I go in and start shooting. Then go to the next classroom. Inside my head, thoughts were swirling back and forth, hitting each other every way and colliding: trying to win over the other. Do it, don't do it.

I couldn't feel my fingers, couldn't feel the weight on my feet. All I could feel was the weight of my heart as it sank deeper and deeper into my stomach. That gut feeling that makes you feel like your going to puke; I thought I didn't have a conscious, but I guess I was wrong. Looking into the bathroom mirror, I noticed something I didn't notice before, there was a small crack in the mirror; running from the top right corner to the bottom left. I never saw it because I was afraid to see it, afraid to admit it, but I too had been cracked. Long before I ever moved here, and I finally realized that this was all stupid. That me killing a bunch of kids because they do a few bad things to me every day of every week of every month I've been here. That it wasn't worth it.

Looking down at the gun in my hand, I thought back to the first time I held one. I was only eight, but I knew every curve and part of it. Knew what every part of it did. I thought I knew how to kill someone, but I guess I don't. Staring at the poor reflection in the reflective square on the wall, I knew this wasn't a place for me. I knew I couldn't do it. But something inside of me still wanted to, something inside of me still held a grudge against them. I still wanted **revenge**. _So, what now? Go and kill all the people I blame for my life being hard?_

I could hear a small voice, so small it couldn't even exist in the real world, but a voice it was, "No matter what you do, it is still too good for them," a deep dark voice in the back of my head was pulling me back under. I couldn't get free. _What do you want, I didn't do anything at all. They didn't do anything to deserve this. Did they? _I could hear a mad laugh, one you would only hear from an evil mastermind in an action movie, "You think they did nothing to deserve this, why they are the ones who brought you hear in the first place! You let them get away with this, and they will run your entire life."

_Your right_, I agreed with the voice. I imagined the voice smiling back at me, "Good. Now go, and finish what you started." Like a robot I looked but from the mirror, shuved my hand into my pocket and pulled out a bandana. Tying it around my mouth, up to my nose. I looked once again in the mirror. I didn't see myself, I saw a killer or a soon-to-be killer. Pulling the gun out of my jeans, I turned it over in my hand. Rubbing the trigger and then positioning it infront of the mirror, I figured out my perfect way to shot the gun.

I walked away from the mirror, and began to enter into the hallway. I saw the camera at the end of the hallway twitch my way, lifting my arm up all the way to face the camera, I pulled the gun and shot the electronic. _Bang_. About ten seconds later, an annoucement came over the intercome. It was the Principal: "Red Alert. There is a person in the school with a gun. Red Alert." I heard classroom doors slam shut then, I continued down the hallway. It was quiet. Trapped inside my own mind with my thoughts was nerve racking. I saw a cheerleader turn the corner, I beat she was running back to class. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw me with the gun.

I could see her eyes filling up with tears, her lip quivered. "Don't... I didn't do anything major to you. Don't hurt me.. cause I h-hurt you," her voice was husky and shaking. A could feel a small grin appear on my lips, pulling back over my teeth. I felt like I was being taking over, that the dark voice was controlling me, "You did enough to me." With one swift twist of my arm, a bullet was shot and it went flying through the air at lightning speed. It pushed through the girls stomach, leaving a small red circle in the middle of her shirt. She slowly feel to the floor, lifeless.

A cheerleader shrieked. _Probably Grace_. I sighed, and then smiled at the thought of her begging me for her life, begging for me to spare her. _Ha!_ I walked over to J17 and softly tapped the gun on the door. I noticed the teacher's voice as he shouted, "Go away. We don't want any trouble." I nodded, but then I knocked on the door again, edging them on. I heard a girl start to cry, and then someone moving a desk. Then a student answered my knock, "Leave us alone!" it was Grace. Her little girly voice tempted me further. Reaching up into my hair, I pulled out a hair pin. _Thinking ahead is a good plan_. Getting down on my knees and putting the gun in my mouth, I slid the hair pin into the lock slot and twisted it around. I heard a snap, and knew the door was unlocked.

Quickly getting back up on my feet, I grabbed the door knob and swung the door opened. The back of the door hit a book shelf knocking a few books to the floor. I stepped over them and walked in to the room filled with scared faces. I couldn't look in Brad's direction. I shut the door behind me, and I pulled the bandana from my face. My eyes set on Grace, as she gasped. "Fay? What.. what are you doing?" She was holding on to both of her 'clones', each on one side. I grinned at her, my eyes narrowing into slits, "I'm finally giving you what you deserve!" Pulling the gun up and aiming it at her, she put her hand in front of her, "WAIT!" she screamed, getting up quickly.

"What is it now?" I rolled my eyes, trying to sound the least bit interested in what she had to say. I leaned to one side, while the gun was still aimed at her.

She started to slowly walk towards me, "Come on Fay. Don't kill us just because of something stupid. What did we ever do to you?"

My eyes widened in shock, as they moved from side to side, "I'll tell you what you did. You guys," I took the hand with the gun in it and waved it around the classroom, I tryed not to look at Brad, "-have made my life a living hell since I've been here. Well, I'm tired of it. This is the only way to get even!" I pulled the gun back up to Grace. She stopped dead in her tracks, only a few feet away.

"Oh, please. Like you have the guts to shot anyone!"

I looked down at my feet, "You know your right," I pulled my head up to look at her glossy, emerald eyes, "-but I have the guts to shot you." So quickly, I didn't even realize, I pulled the trigger and a bullet went flying into her skull. Her head swung back a bit at the blow from the small piece of metal. Blood began to escape from her head, pouring down her face. Her eyes turned to a dark black as she slowly fell to the ground, a queen taken out for the good of her people. Looking up from her dead body, I smiled at the rest of the class, "Now, whose next?" No one volunteered.

I started shooting whoever was closest to me, first was another one of Grace's friend only this one was actually a bit smart. Then there was a few band geeks who, on occasions, poked me with their flutes in the back of my head. So, they had to go! The jocks were next, the tough backs and big heads didn't help them at all this time. And then the teacher, I didn't mind him but I couldn't let him get away free. After everyone else was on the floor, bleeding and dead, I turned to Brad. He was sitting in the corner, I guess trying not to get killed. "Hey," I said, trying to perk some part of the situation up. He looked up at me, his eyes looked like he was crazy. Bloodshot, and dazed was a mear discription to what it truly was. He looked half crazy and half mad.

"How could you do it, Fay? I mean, do you even have a heart?" his voice was a whisper filled with pain and fright.

I shrugged my shoulders, rolled my eyes, and then smiled, "I guess I always thought it wouldn't matter. I didn't want them to get away with it, I didn't like them making me feel like I was so small," my voice sounded shaky.

Brad looked up at me, his eyes questioning. He stood up from his spot and walked towards me, stopping only a foot from me, "Do you feel big now? Now that you killed them all?" I could feel the anger rising in his voice.

"I just wanted to be admired. I wanted to be..." I paused, what did I want to be? I couldn't remember why I thought they should all be dead in the first place. "I wanted to be the one who choosed between them living or dying. I wanted to be God." I must have sounded crazy to him, a nut. Even though it might not have made seen to me, it was crystal clear to me.

His eyes widened, blazing with fiery anger, "I don't see no God, I see a coward."

"Ouch, that one hurt!" I pretended to hold my arm in pain, as I rolled my eyes. I pulled the gun up to his forehead, I cocked the gun and smiled at him. "I was going to let you live. I was going to tell them it was someone else who killed them, and we were just hiding out. You were the one I lived for. I wanted us to be together.." I smiled at him, as I leaned in and kissed his cheek. Tears flowed from my eyes, "I love you." I pulled the trigger, and he was pushed down to the floor. I dropped the gun, as I saw his eyes rolled back in to his head, blood drained out of his body. _Now,_ I thought, _I have nothing to live for. _Picking the gun back up off the floor, I put it to my head and cocked the gun again, ready to join him.

* * *

My alarm clock ringed through my bedroom, my eyes flew opened and my hand automatically hit the buzzer. Looking around my room, I saw that I was still in bed at 10:30 on a school day. I got out of bed, grabbed my house coat, and ran out of my room down the stairs. I was welcomed in to the kitchen by my mother making breakfest, she turned around to look at me, "Morning sweetheart, what would you like to eat?"

"Mom, how come you didn't wake me up for school?" I rubbed my eyes, and then I began to yawn. My arms stretched out up and above my head.

She smiled at me, and then continued to make me something to eat, "I thought you might want to skip a day. You seemed pretty tense when you came home from school yesterday." She went into the cupboard and pulled out a plate and put some bacon on it, and then put a piece of bread in the toaster.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I was a little tense after yesterday, thanks."

The toast popped and she placed it on the plate, she brought it over to me. I sat with it at the table, nibbling on a piece of bacon as she got me a glass of juice. She sat down beside me with a cup of tea, she placed a hand on mine, "I heard you all last night screaming, and crying, I didn't know what you were doing. Did you have a bad dream?"

I remembered the night before, and the crazy dream I had. The dream felt like it was real, it was like I could even taste the blood off of the gun, that I could feel the cold metal on my skin. I bit my lip when I thought of shoting Brad, how could I even dream of that? I shook it away and smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah. Just another bad dream."

**********

**A/N-** I hope you liked it!!! I wrote this for my English Exam Essay, I my friends and teachers said that it was soooo good that I decided to put it up on here. This is just a one shot, but I was thinking about turning it into a longer story. Let me know what you think of it becoming longer, and showing you Fay moving and her being teased. The idea is under my COMING SOON!!! section in my profile. Let me know what you think!


End file.
